The Perfect Lie
by Livebythebook
Summary: Sequel to My motorcycle boy. All human. Rose and Dimitri seem to have it all until someone comes back. As lies are told and rumers are spread it all comes back to the same question. Who's spreading The Perfect Lie?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey everyone. Didn't think I would have it up so soon huh? I know right niether did I but I've been writing since the time I got home from school the day I put up the last chapter of My Motorcycle boy**

**Okay so this first chapter is a little short. Only 2,668 words. I tried to make it up to 3,000 but I couldn't. It would spoil a whole lot for the next chapter.**

**There is a prologue for this story. I didn't feel the need to have one so I'm just going straight into it.**

**I hope you Like this chapter.**

**And Enjoy **

**The Perfect Lie**

Chapter one

Rose POV

I stretched out and sighed before patting my belly "That was some serious good food." I told my fiancé who was watching me while I ate. I glanced up at him and frowned "What?" I asked him to hear him chuckle.

"Oh nothing my sweet Roza. I just like watching you eat." He told me before swallowing his last mouthful. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright. That's not creepy or anything…" I told him trailing off. He chuckled and leaned forward to give me a peck before taking my plate so he could wash them both. "Hey." I whined "It's my day to wash." I shot up from my seat to grab the plates from him but he shook his head and made his way over to the sink.

"No." He told me "I want to wash." He told me dunking them in the sink. Dimitri looked over his shoulder to look at me "Go pick out a movie for us to watch." I rolled my eye's but nodded. What did I deserve to get such a great guy?

I hummed to myself as I skipped into the living room to pick a movie to settle down with. I grabbed the first one I saw and shoved it into the DVD player. I grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and snuggled up under it hiding from Dimitri. I let out a giggle when I heard loud footsteps coming my way.

"Oh Roza." I heard him chuckle and it was pulled away from my face. "You're such a big kid." He told me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"Yeah but that's why you love me." I told him sticking out my tongue. He chuckled and kissed me lifting me completely out of the comfort of the blanket. I wrapped my legs around his waist and just as things were starting to get interesting my phone went off. I pulled away and went to reach for my phone. I heard Dimitri groan.

"Can't you just leave it?" He asked me nuzzling into my neck. "We can get back to what we were doing." He said wiggling his eyebrows which made me laugh. I shook my head.

"I'm going to have to take a rain check." I told him as I grabbed my phone. I frowned when I saw Christan's number. "Hello?" I heard screaming on the other end of the phone.

"Hey er Rose. I'm on the way to the hospital right now… it seems my son thinks it was funny to shove her sisters fingers into the door… I'm dropping him at your house… Just giving you a heads up."

"What?" I said pulling away from Dimitri. He frowned but watched me intensely. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She's a strong little one year old but Lissa's going crazy." I heard shouting in the back ground… Something about getting off the phone. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay. Just bring him round here. I won't mind."

"Great thanks Rose." I hung up and put the phone to one side before standing up and stretching.

"Come on Dimitri." I said hitting his leg. He groaned and let his head hang over the back of the couch.

"Why? Why do you always accept everything that Lissa's says? Tonight is supposed to be our night. I said no work tonight." He told me and I laughed.

"Well it was an emergency." I said pecking his lips before the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I sung before rushing over to the door. I yanked it open to reveal a very sorry looking Cobi and a very tired looking Christan. "Hey Christan." A horn honked behind him and he winced.

"Get your fat ass over to the car before I-"

"Not in front of the children Love." He called back. I grinned and waved to her. She glared at me.

"Love being pregnant again Lissa?" I shouted to her only to see her glare harder. I sniggered and put an arm around Cobi's shoulders. "Come on Cobi. I think I have a cup of hot coco waiting for you." I told him. He nodded and sulked off into the living room. The horn honked again and Christan sighed.

"I've got to go. Don't give him any candy… or cake." I pouted but nodded. He was the parent in the situation "He'll be in trouble when we get back." I watched him rush to the car door and pull away. I shut the door quietly and turned around to see Dimitri standing there. I jumped straight back into the closed door and squeeked.

"What the heck Dimitri? You gave me a freaking heart attack." He shrugged and turned towards the kitchen.

"Hey buddy." I heard him call to Cobi "What you sulking about?" I followed them slowly appearing in the doorway. Dimitri was sitting next to Cobi who was sulking in a chair. He mumbled something before turning away from him. He was pretty grumpy for a four year old. "Sorry. I don't have superman's hearing. It's actually gotten worse since Rose decided to turn the alarm clock to full blast every morning and it's on my side of the bed." Cobi sniggered but didn't turn to face us. I took a seat as well and waited for him to calm down.

"Do you like you sister Cobi?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Is that a no?" Dimitri asked and Cobi shook his head.

"I like my sister." He muttered before turning to us. "But she's so annoying. You wouldn't understand. You don't have a sister." He said banging his head on the table making me laugh.

"I understand Cobi. I don't have just one sister… I have Three." Cobi looked up. His eye's wide.

"What? Three? How did you live?" Dimitri chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Barely"

"I know. A wonder how he didn't turn out gay." Dimitri shot me a look and Cobi gave me a confused one.

"What's gay?"

"Nothing. I'll make you some hot coco. Marshmallows?" Cobi nodded and watched Dimitri move around with ease.

"Mummy keeps saying how you two are going to have a baby soon." Dimitri turned around with shock while I just slumped against the wall.

"What?"

"Are you going to message the stork to get a baby? That's what mummy said will happen. Why would you want a baby? Their so loud and cry a lot."

"Which is why we're not getting one just yet." I told him patting his shoulder. He nodded "When you want a baby you always wait until you're married and you think you're ready."

"When are you getting married?" He asked me

"Hmm. I haven't really thought about it yet." I said glancing up at Dimitri. He was smirking as he turned around. I rolled my eyes and smiled down at Cobi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of Cars played in the background as Cobi fell asleep on the couch. I could hear Dimitri's feet all over the house as he cleaned up anything he saw. Neat freak. I slowly combed my fingers through Cobi's fingers as I tried to soothe it back down from his running around after he and Dimitri had played their game of hide and seek.

I heard a knock on our door and hearing Dimitri rush for it. I sighed and put a hand through my hair before leaning onto it. Lissa came in with Jasmine in her arms and Christan next to her. I smiled lightly at them and shook Cobi awake. "Come on Cobi. Time for you to go home." His bottom lip started to quiver and tears filled his eyes.

"But." He sniffed and whipped his nose on his sleeve "I want to stay here with you aunty Rose." He said wrapping his arms around my neck. Christan sighed and made his way towards us.

"Don't worry Cobi." I said patting his back when I felt my shoulder starting to get wet "If you don't go home you won't get to have candy and cake. If you go home now the sooner you get them." He pulled away to look at me. He then nodded slowly and made his way into Christan's arms.

"Thanks Rose. I appreciate it." He told me. I smiled at him and then waved to Lissa.

"Hey Lissa-"

"Just wait." She told me. I frowned "Just wait until your pregnant and see what kind of trouble you get into." I burst out laughing unable to help myself. She grinned at me and left. I could finally could relax for a while. I sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"Wanna take me up on the offer I made earlier?" He asked me glancing at the clock "It's not that late." I grinned at him before launching myself into his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning to all those lovers waking up this morning." The radio blasted on Dimitri's side of the bed making him groan and me grin

"Do you know what's even worse than waking up beside a lover after having a fight?" Another voice came out of the speakers

"What's that Logan?"

"When you wake up to someone you don't even know. Let me tell you now Thomas. It's more awkward then seeing a cat and dog trying to have $ex." Laughing came from the speakers and a weight was lifted from the bed.

"Why can't you just put music or something on in the morning? Why this station?" I sat up on my elbows and shrugged watching him cross the room. "I'm taking a shower-" Before he could finish I was in there before him shutting the door in his face "Rose." He groaned as I locked the door with a click "What are you doing? You know I have work in an hour…"

"Meh. Doesn't bother me. I have work in an hour as well."

"Why can we wash together?" He asked through the door.

"Because you would get destracted." I turned on the water and heard him start to beg.

"Please Roza." He begged "Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. I'm going to keep saying please until you let me in." He told me before I burst out laughing and opened the door to let him in.

"Okay but since you promised to-" My stomach launched and I ran for the toilet. Throwing up the contents that might have been in my stomach into the toilet.

"Roza?" I didn't answer him as I tried to cough up the horrible taste "Rose?" He asked again this time placing a hand on my back. "Are you… Are you okay?" I whipped my mouth on the back of my hand and nodded.

"Yeah. That was just unexpected." He paused his lips in a straight line and then nodded. "I think I ate something bad-"

"Do you want kids Roza?" He suddenly asked. I frowned and turned to him.

"What?"

"It's a simple question Rose." He said watching me as I started to rinse my mouth out. "Do you want kids or not?" Do I? Sure I loved Lissa's kids but they weren't here all the time. I spat out the toothpaste and bit into my lip while staring at myself in the mirror.

"I haven't actually thought about it…" I said trailing off.

"Maybe we should think about it Rose. If you don't want kids then we should start taking precautions." He spoke quietly as he rested his hands on my shoulders and gently started to massage them. I shook my head.

"I don't want kids." He nodded "Now." He was slower to nod this time before I turned to him. "I don't want to have a kid and then you suddenly decide that you don't want to marry me and leave me with a kid and to pay all the child support."

"Rose." He sighed "I would never leave you. I thought we already had this discussion."

"We have." I confirmed his sentence "I want kids Dimitri but not now. Just wait until we're married-"

"When will we be married Rose?" He asked me. I groaned. He really wanted kids or wanted to marry me badly. I made my way towards the still running shower.

"I don't know. Whenever you want." I told him peeling off my top. I turned to Dimitri. "Are you going to join me or not?" He nodded and made his way over to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I place the plate of food in front of a woman who looked agilest five to six months pregnant. I smiled at her as she looked at the food hungrily. "Thank you." The man said smiling up at me "I appreciate that you made our order quick." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wouldn't want to upset a pregnant woman." He chuckled and nodded as I started to move away from the table.

"Oh Rose. Mr hottie at your table." Mia told me wiggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and turned around to see Dimitri sitting down with his work buddies "I wish I had a fire fighter. Then he could put out my fire every damn day." Mia said sighing and sinking onto the counter top. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to their table. I grinned at them all.

"What can I get you boys today?"

"Just some coffee for me." A man named William said rubbing his temples "My wife was keeping me awake all night. With her 'I want peanut butter' and 'I want anchovies with sour cream'." He shivered in disgust making me cover my mouth with my hand.

"Gross." I just managed to get out the words before bursting out laughing. Dimitri grinned at me with a sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

"I'll have the same with some chocolate chip cookies and your friend's number over there." He said nodding towards Mia. I raised both of my eyebrows. I don't think I've ever met him before.

"I don't think we've met before…" I said trailing off. He held out his hand towards me.

"Eddie."

"Rose." I said shaking his hand.

"So Rose how do you know everyone here? Do they come here regularly?" He asked me. I grinned.

"Almost every day. Just as Dimitri is in my bed almost every night." I said giving Dimitri a playful glare. He grinned at me.

"But I thought Dimitri was engaged…"

"He is." I said just as Dimitri pulled me into his lap and started to kiss me deeply. I pulled away laughing "With me." I said grinning before making myself comfortable and then calling over to Mia "Hey Mia." Her head popped up and I waved her over. She slowly came over and stood in front of us. I grinned at her. "Could you take tables? I'm taking a break now that my man is here." Dimitri let out a deep rumbling laugh.

"Okay." She said slightly unsure but nodded before pulling out her pad and taking down everyone's orders. "It'll be here in five." Dimitri nuzzled his head into my neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me in place.

"So where did you guys meet?" Eddie asked us. I grinned and ran a hand through Dimitri's hair.

"Outside his house. It's a long story." Eddie looked down at his watch as the guys all leaned in for the story they had heard so many times before.

"Well we're here for our break. Tell us." As they all started to beg I laughed at their childish behaviour. They were acting as if they were five year old children ready to listen in for a fairy tale.

I moved myself away from Dimitri and sat next to him in the booth moving William up more.

"Well. I was driving through Russia when my navigator went crazy and started to direct me into the middle of the desert…" I began getting to our story.

**So I really trying to please everyone with this.**

**I understand that everyone wants them to have kids and get married just wait a while okay? They'll get married and live HAPPILY EVER AFTER.**

**Or will they? Lol I love tormenting you lot.**

**So did you enjoy this chapter?**

**Hate it? Love it? **

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Sorry this is late.**

**Unforchinatly my uncle was killed in a motorcycle accident on Sunday and I've been trying to write this this Saturday but it's hard to concertrate.**

**So anyway getting the bad news out the way I finally managed to complete this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short I just couldn't really think of anything else to say while giving away to much. Now when you finish this chapter you'll proberbly think thats not what the summery says. She LIED. NOOOO. Tasha will come in later with a surprise but for now it's just Rose and the gang.**

**Also I have a random question at the end of this chap**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Enjoy**

Chapter two

I laid down on the couch trying to catch up on some missed sleep. I felt sleep slowly taking over me when I heard the front door open and close quietly. I sat up onto my elbows and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and yawned.

"Sorry Roza." Dimitri muttered coming towards me and giving me a peck on the fourhead. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Serves me right for going to bed on the couch." He chuckled and sat where my head used to be. I laid my head down on his legs and smiled up at him.

"So what have you been doing?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"Nothing. Just catching up on some sleep and ate some cake…"

"Cake?" He asked me and I nodded "I didn't know we had cake." I grinned at him.

"That's because I hid it from you." I said winking. He laughed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Of cause you did." He muttered. I leaned up and kissed him. He pulled away too soon and stood up moving away from me. "I'm going to go get changed and then make some of that black bread you love so much." I nodded watching him move away from me. I threw the blanket over my head and groaned. Before I knew it sleep finally consumed me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to the sound of quiet talking in the kitchen. I threw the blanket away from my face and sat up "I can hear you." I shouted to them. The talking stopped. They were talking about me. Lissa came in followed by Dimitri. I looked between them both confused. Dimitri leaned up against the doorframe while Lissa came and sat next to me.

"Dimitri told me you were sick this morning." She said quietly. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah. So?"

"Well Rose… When did you last have your period?" What the heck? I turned to her completely confused.

"What?"

"Answer the question Rose." She told me. I bit my lip trying to remember. Then my lips suddenly formed and O and I turned to her.

"I can't even remember…"

"Rose. I think that you're pregnant." I shook my head.

"No I'm not."

"Rose. Think about it-"

"I'm not pregnant Lissa. How could you think that?"

"Rose." Dimitri came towards me "Think about it okay? You may be pregnant which is great." I saw happiness spark in his eyes. A smile formed on his lips "I would love for you to have my child and always know that I would never leave you." He muttered before rubbing a hand over my belly and kissing me. "Maybe it will be a girl and she can we one of our bridesmaids walking down the aisle." He grinned and trailed off into thought.

"See Rose. Dimitri is ready for a child now. He's here to give you support but what about you. Are you ready?" I turned to my best friend and nodded slowly.

"I suppose…"

"Oh Rose. I'm so happy for you." Lissa said throwing her arms around her. I sat there like a rock on the side of a road. In between Lissa squeezing me to death and Dimitri's random rants about it. Somewhere through all of that I knew deep down inside that I knew something bad was going to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rose." I shoved my head into my pillow further. I was not getting up on my day off. "Rose." There it was. That voice. "Rose. Come on." Something yanked away the warmth of my blanket. "You have to get up. We have a doctor's appointment."

"Why?" I groaned and a hand yanked away my pillow making my head bang into the mattress. I groaned and shot my head around to glare at whoever it was. Lissa was standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"To confirm that you are pregnant. God. I told you about it last night. You don't remember." I frowned trying to remember anything from last night. I remember Lissa telling me that I may be pregnant. Well actually she said I was but she wants to make sure I actually was. Then I grinned one of my goofy grins remembering what else had happened last night.

"Oh god." Lissa said in disgust "Do not tell me that you are remembering what I think you're remembering." She said shoving a finger down her throat. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed "You are…" She couldn't think of a more disgusting word and I grinned at her over my shoulder.

"One of a kind? Why thank you Lissa I think you're one of a kind as well." Then all of a sudden lissa squealed in delight and then hopped up and down.

"If you're having a baby then we can make them go on play dates together and then when they grow up they can get married and we can be with each other all the time. How great would that be?" She squealed again and I rubbed my head.

"I don't know-"

"It would be super great. Super cool infact-" I turned to her

"Please tell me that I'm not going to be emotional like you."

"but Rose. That's the best part." She said sitting next to me. I frowned confused.

"What?"

"When you're like me. As big as a hippo and feeling sorry for yourself then they are hanging off your every command." She laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay… I need to get change so get out." She was laughing at me while she walked out making me role my eye's again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat outside in the waiting rooms tapping my fingers on the arm rest. I knew I was starting to get bored and I knew Lissa could tell as well. Suddenly her hand went on mine and she gave me a death glare.

"Don't." She hissed making me stop and rest my hands in my lap. I started to pick at my nails.

"Rosemairy Hathaway." Someone called making me jump up and take a look at Lissa. She waved her hand at me making me bite my lip and walk towards the doctor. I walked into the doctor's room and sat down on the seat. The doctor was typing into the computer and completely ignoring me already telling me he was going to be a jerk. I stared at him hard before he turned around to see me staring at him. He jerked back a little but cleared his throat.

"Rosemairy-"

"Rose." He frowned but nodded.

"Right. Rose. You're here for a pregnancy test?"

"I sure am." I said with a sweet and innocent smile. He rolled his eyes and swung around on his chair.

"So Rose… Are you married?"

"No-"

"So it was your boyfriend?"

"Well-"

"Ah." He turned to me "A one night stand. Those are very common these days. Kids like you coming in and getting pregnant before their ready." I frowned. He's supposed to be a doctor and not judge people. What a d!ck head .

"Actually he sleeps in my bed every night."

"Friend with benefits?" I slapped my four head and groaned "You're going to have to tell him-"

"He's my fiancé you stupid idiot." I snapped. He scoffed and grabbed a small tub.

"Go down the hall. There's a toilet there. Pee in that and come back." I shot him a glare before walking out the room and down the hall. I quickly walked down the small hallway and saw the toilets there. I grinned and skipped towards it before throwing open the door to see a small toilet and a sink. Darn. It looked like a normal old doctor's toilet. Smelled like it to.

I crinkled up my nose before heading over to the toilet and did my business. I quickly washed my hands and walked back down the hallway towards the doctor's room. The door was slightly opened from where I walked out earlier. I pushed it open to see a woman on top of the doctor. I let out a small yelp of surprise and they jumped off each other.

"Oh God." I muttered covering my eye's while they both got their selves back together and I quickly peeked hoping they were appropriate.

"Sorry Miss Hathaway. That was-"

"If you did that on the chair I don't even wanna know what you did on the bed." I said pointing towards the doctor's bed. He sighed and the woman blushed.

"Take a seat-"

"No way mister. I've gotta go anyways. My friend is waiting outside and she's pregnant."

"Whore?" he asked and I glared at him.

"Married with two kids you jerk." I slammed the cup down on the table and walked out.

"I'll call your number as soon as I find out." He shouted just as I went through the doorway. As I made my way into the waiting room to find Lissa talking to her belly. I seriously hope I don't turn out like that. I grab her hand and pull her out of there.

"Hang on." She managed to get out through my constant death glares at people. "What happened? You seem mad? Are you-"

"I don't know. He said he would call me when he found out. He's also a d!ck head who takes every girl in sight."

"Man wh0re? I had one of those. Did he ask if you had a boyfriend?"

"Yep all those questions. He asked if it was my friend with benefits. Who does that?" She burst out laughing and I gave her one of the glares I was giving to everyone else. She gave me a sweet smile before we exited into the car park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I laid out four plates on the table. We were having a night with lissa and Christan. Dimitri walked past me whistling to himself and giving me a grin before wrapping an arm around my waist making me laugh. "You're beautiful Roza." He whispered and kissed me before he started to fly around the kitchen.

"God. Calm down." I sat down in my seat while he chuckled and grinned at me over his shoulder.

"No can do Roza. I'm on a role." I sighed and put my elbow up onto the table so I could lean against my hand. I watched as he rinsed our salad and placed it into a bowl before pulling out the bread and setting it on the table. "Why don't you want to be a cook?" I asked him before he turned around and smiled at me.

"Because I want to help people who are in danger not those who are hungry." I sighed and nodded. The doorbell rang and I jumped to my feet. I rushed to the door with Dimitri close behind and I threw open the door grinning big at Christan and Lissa. She had left her kids with a babysitter so we could have some catch up time without them interrupting us every five seconds.

"Hey." I said giving them a big grin before opening my door all the way and letting them in.

"Hello Lissa and Christan." Dimitri said giving Lissa a light kiss on the cheek and then man hugging Christan "I have something to show you." He muttered before guiding Christan away from us and into the living room. I was left with Lissa. I linked my arm around hers and led her into the kitchen before making her sit in her seat. She had to push it away from the table a bit because of her bump.

"So." She grinned at me "have you been told yet?" I shook my head.

"Not yet. They should be calling me later tonight." She squealed in delight and hugged me tight.

"Okay Lissa. Cutting of oxygen." I gasped out and she pulled away grinning.

"I can't wait. This is going to be so fun." I smiled at her knowing she was more enthusiastic than I was about this. "So what are you hoping for?" She asked grinning. I shrugged.

"I don't-"

"Ooooh a baby Rose would look so cute with Dimitri's eyes. That would be the perfect baby. Or maybe a baby Dimitri with your nose and eye's. Perfection."

"Lissa-"

"And I'll be with you every step of the way. I'll go by baby clothes with you and a crib and everything you need-"

"Lissa." I said holding a hand in front of her mouth. "I don't even know that I'm pregnant yet." She rolled her eyes and took my hand away from my mouth.

"Well I'm sure you are. You're showing all the symptoms I did." I sighed and rubbed my temples. I heard chuckling coming towards us so see Dimitri and Christan grinning at each other before bursting out into laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright you two. Stop with the noise and feed me." I ordered them. Dimitri kissed the top of my head before grabbing the food he had recently made and placed it onto the table. I started to grab one of everything before anyone else could. I grabbed my fork and grinned down at my food. I started to stab my salad and bring it to my lips. I was interrupted by the phone going off. I groaned and put my fork down before heading over to grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah Rose. It's Doctor-"

"Yeah right Doctor. Just tell me the results." I turned towards the best people in my life to see them staring at me with goofy grins. I frowned and headed out into the small bathroom. I put the toilet seat down so I could sit on it.

"Right Rose. I know that I got them back quicker than normal but I wanted to tell you so I can get it over with and you don't have to come to me ever again-"

"Get on with it you old turd." I heard him sigh at the other end of the phone.

"Okay. Your tests came back negative. You are not pregnant."

"Not pregnant? Are you sure?"

"A hundred precent."

"But I had morning sickness…"

"Could have been anything. Maybe you had food poisoning or your stomach was having an off day."

"What about my period. I missed it."

"Maybe it is just as simple as that. You missed your period. It's very common when ladies get very sick that they don't get their period or just don't have it."

"So I'm… not pregnant."

"That's right Rose. You are not pregnant."

"Okay. Thank you doctor." I pressed the hang up button and made my way out of the toilet.

"Dimitri. Having a child is great. You get to have someone who can continue on your bloodline and teach someone what you have learned over the years. It's perfect."

"I actually can't wait for Rose to start showing. Then we can go get little cots and baby clothes together and it won't look weird."

"I got this… for the baby." I peeked around the corner to see Dimitri holding a cute little bracelet in his hand. He was grinning at it like it was the baby. The joy in his eyes told me everything that I needed to know. I walked in with a smile on my face. I knew what I had to do. Everyone turned to me as I put the phone back in its place.

"So? What did he say?" Lissa asked me. I turned to them and grinned.

"I'm pregnant. He said it was a hundred precent positive." I was suddenly engulfed in arms as all three of them pulled me into a tight hug.

"Alright guys." I managed to get out "Pregnant woman suffocating." They all pulled away laughing. Dimitri kissed my left temple.

"This is wonderful Roza. We can start a family all of our own." All of our own. We'll I made this mess. I suppose I have to clean it up

**So what do you think? hate it? love it?**

**Okay random question time. YAY.**

**What's the best song out at the moment? (I have nothing to listen to)**

**So Rose's lie is actually lie No 1. There is more to come. **

**I hoped you liked it.**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyya everyone. Sorry about not updating on the weekend. Everything was all over the place. Expecially my school work. I had three assignments due and couldn't really sit down and finish them.**

**I was alos going to update yesterday when I finished writing this chapter but my internet wouldn't let me do anything so here we are. Wednesday. **

**So there will be a lot going on in this chapter but I think I pretty much explained it all.**

**I hope you like it.**

**ENJOY**

Chapter Three

I shoved my head deeper into the pillow and sighed. Work had gotten to me today and I was exhausted. The children and babies screaming and demanding more when they had enough. "Rose?" I threw the blanket over my head so I didn't have to listen to Dimitri lecture me about the state of the house. I heard him sigh. "Rose you know the rules." I peak out of the top of the blanket to see Dimitri standing there. I frowned. There was ash on the side of his face. "You have to-" I cut him off by leaning up and wiping it off his face.

"Hard day at work?" I asked him and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're not getting out of it. Come on. I'll help you." I pouted and he yanked me up by my arm. I walked over to where I had dropped my shoes and picked them up so I could throw them in the closet. The buzz of Dimitri's phone went off in his coat that hang on the coat hanger. I turned to see Dimitri slinging the blanket over his should and the pillow. I frowned at him as he took them up the stairs. I grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Dimitri's not here right now. Who is this?"

"Just tell him Tasha Ozera called." I glared at the phone.

"How did you get this number?"

"Excuse me?"

"Answer me now."

"I don't see why it's any of your busine-"

"Oh shut up."

"I found him in my nephew's phone." I heard feet coming towards me and I snapped the phone shut. I turned around to see Dimitri standing there with his hands crossed.

"Rose? What are you doing?"

"I'm was just-" He held his hand out for me. I handed him his phone with a sigh.

"Why were you using my phone?"

"My phone ran out of credit?" I told him. It sounded more like a question than a statement. He rolled his eyes

"Why am I not surprised? Your always on there."

"Am not." He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss me.

"How about I make you some dinner and you clean up the rest of the house? Good deal or not?" I nodded and grinned at him.

"Good deal." He smiled and pecked my lips before walking back into the kitchen where he had just come out from. I sighed and went to clean the rest of the house up.

I swallowed the rest of the pasta and leaned back in my chair. Dimitri watched me grinning. "Hungry?" He asked me and I nodded.

"More than you know."

"Well you are eating for two." He told me placing his hand on mine which still rested on the table. I smiled weakly at him.

"Yeah." I muttered. I bit my lip. I had to ask "Hey Dimitri. I have a question. A friend who works at the café well she lied to her… fiancé."

"Oh?" He said placing another mouthful of food into his mouth.

"Yeah. She asked me what I should do but I couldn't really answer it."

"What was the question?"

"Well she lied about having a child… She said she was pregnant but she really isn't. Now she's scared that her fiancé would leave her all alone." He sat there for a moment studying me "She asked me today since I am actually pregnant and she's well… not." I watched him swallow and smile at me.

"The answer is clear isn't it?" I frowned and shook my head. "She should tell her fiancé that she isn't pregnant. I'm sure if he loved her he would accept what she did-"

"Yeah but what if her fiancé really wanted a child. W-what if that she didn't want to tell him the truth because she knew how much it would hurt him." He studied me again and then sighed.

"Then she should still tell the truth. Pressure or not. It's the right thing to do."

"Okay."

"If this going somewhere Rose?"

"Dimitri I-" The doorbell rang and I sighed before getting up and heading towards the door. I opened it a tad to see who it was. Lissa was standing there looking like a grumpy hippo that didn't get dessert. I pushed the door open all the way and she stomped in.

"I hate Christan." She told me and I raised an eyebrow.

"You do?"

"Yes. Do you know what he did?"

"No I don't know-"

"He didn't get me any freaking ice pops in peanut butter. Doesn't he know that a pregnant woman craves this stuff."

"No?"

"We've had two kids already and he won't get me any freaking ice pops in freaking peanut butter. Sorry baby." She muttered rubbing her stomach before making herself at home on my couch.

"Of cause you can come into my house Lissa." I told her rolling my eyes.

"Do you have any ice pops with peanut butter?" She asked me "I'm starving and it's the only thing I'm craving for."

"Sure…" I said going into the kitchen. Dimitri was still sitting there in thought. I frowned at him. "What?" He looked up at me and then down to my stomach.

"Rose. Are you pregnant?"

"Of cause-"

"No Rose. I want the truth. Are you or are you not pregnant?"

"I'm-"

"ROSE." Lissa screamed from inside the lounge room "Where's my peanut butter ice pops."

"Coming." I shouted back before turning back to Dimitri. He was there anymore. I sighed and headed over to the fridge and grabbed the ice pops that Dimitri normally smothers in chocolate and whipped peanut butter on them before heading back to Lissa.

She was rubbing her belly impatiently. I handed it over to her and she snatched it from my hands before she started to suck on it moaning in delight. I nearly threw up in my mouth.

"Gross." I muttered.

"You know Rose… When you start showing you'll be as big as me at one point."

"Right. Anyways are you staying the night?"

"No way hunny. I don't want to hear you and Dimitri having S E X." She said laughing at her own joke. I rolled my eyes.

"So where are you going?"

"Home."

"But I thought-"

"I have to go tuck my kids in and then they kiss my tummy. It's the routine."

"But I thought you hated Christan…"

"Pshhh I'm pregnant." She waved her hand at me "I say all kinds of stuff. I'm allowed to."

"So I'm allowed to say you used me? I hate you Lissa." She gasped and covered her belly like it had ears.

"It's okay Baby girl. Mummy's not a user."

"Aww you're having a girl?" I said sweetly caught up the moment. Lissa smiled at me.

"Yeah I am- Hey wait a minute." I chuckled.

"I don't hate you Lissa. I just don't appreciate that you come to my house late at night went me and Dimitri are trying to have your special time together." She pouted.

"But I'm pregnant." She wailed and I chuckled.

"Come on Lissa. You better be getting home." I told her grabbing her arm and leading her towards the door.

"Okay. I'm tired anyway. Plus I don't need your ice pops. I have my own." She told me before fake flicking her hair behind her shoulder dramatically. I sniggered and pushed her towards my door.

"Goodbye Lissa. Drive safely." She smiled at me as she left to get into her car. I softly closed the door and walked up the stairs towards mine and Dimitri's room. I opened the door to see Dimitri lying in bed.

He lay there lazily like he slept like that all the time. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to my side of the bed. I grabbed my pj's from the bed and got dressed into them. Dimitri watched me closely and I crawled towards him.

"So about my question earlier-" He shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. I was listening to your conversation with Lissa. I was just a little confused by your story. It doesn't matter because I knew you would never lie to me over something so important." He leaned over and kissed me. He rolled over and snuggled up under the covers. I frowned.

"Hey. You're not leaving me hanging." I pouted and he chuckled rolling over toward me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and yawned. "Roza." Dimitri groaned rolling towards me "What are you doing?" I turned to him.

"Getting dressed…" He shook his head and pulled me back down towards him.

"No you're not." He growled softly before snuggling up to me "It's our day off and you're staying in bed with me all day." I smiled at him.

"I can't. I things to do today." He frowned and pulled me closer towards him.

"Like what?"

"Well Lissa said that I have to go shopping with her today." He sighed and nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Don't go." He whined and laughed.

"I just 'not go'. Lissa would kill me with all her raging pregnant hormones."

"You have a point there." He muttered and looked behind him to see the time. "How early are you going out?"

"She'll probably-" There was a banging at the door and I sighed. "Be here now." Dimitri pulled away from me and lay back on the bed with his arms behind his bed as I struggled to pull on clothes. I walked over to him and gave him a peck on his nose. "See you in a couple of hours." I told him before giving him a proper kiss before grabbing all my stuff and meeting Lissa at the front door.

She was standing there tapping her foot while waiting for me.

"Too you long enough to say goodbye." She told me and I smiled at her.

"He wouldn't let me out of bed." I said with a shrug. She rolled her eyes and linked her arm through mine.

"I remember when Christan wouldn't let me out of bed. The good times." She sighed in happiness remembering when they were younger. I rolled my eyes and slid in beside her as we sat in the car.

"So…. Where to?" She grinned.

"To the baby mall." She shouted making me groan and lean back in my seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lissa." I groaned as I dropped into a nearby chair. "Can we stop? My feet hurt and we've been shopping for hours." She turned to me as she placed a small dress on her large tummy.

"What do you think? Yes? No?"

"It's fine Lissa-"

"You know when you get as large as me you'll be all cute like this and then you'll have to take Dimitri because I won't be coming." I shrugged.

"Suits me." She narrowed her eye's at me and huffed before throwing her arms up.

"FINE. I'll come with you." I grinned at her.

"Thanks Lissa." I told her with a grin "You're the best." She narrowed her eye's at me and huffed as she turned away to go and pay for her things. I leaned back on my seat and let out a huge groan.

I hated Lying to Lissa but the pressure got to me. I ran a hand through my hair before getting up to my feet and stretching. "Rose." I heard Lissa screech from the door and I ran over to her. We walked in silence for a while which was unusual for us. The phone call from yesterday popped into my mind.

"So… I didn't know that Tasha was here."

"Tasha? Oh yeah she visited us the other day to see the kids."

"Yeah. She also managed to get Dimitri's number." Lissa thought for a moment.

"I didn't know that…"

"Yeah well I really don't appreciate-"

"She had a kid." Lissa blurted out. I frowned and stopped in the crowd passing by. Lissa turned back to look at me.

"A kid?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Her name is Shireen."

"So?" There was a silence.

"Tasha said it was Dimitri's… That's why she came back but I-"

"Dimitri's? You're kidding me right? There is no way it's Dimitri's."

"But she looks around the age when Dimitri wasn't with you. She's about four maybe five. Remember that two year gap when he wasn't with you?"

"He said that he hasn't seen Tasha since the wedding." Lissa bit her lip and rubbed her stomach.

"Maybe you have to consider that he lied."

"He doesn't lie to me Lissa. He wouldn't…. He's not like that."

"You have to consider that he might actually be the father of this child." Lissa reached for me but I flinched back.

"I knew it was too good to be true." I muttered to myself. My cheeks felt wet and I tried to whip it away. "Tell Dimitri I'm not coming home tonight… maybe not ever."

"But Rose-" I put my hand up to stop her.

"I don't care Lissa. Don't follow me okay?" She opened her mouth to speak to me but she didn't have time to say anything as I disappeared into the crowd.

Dimitri's POV (SURPRISE. I was hoping to get him in.)

I dragged the wet cloth over the counter and caught the small pieces of food in my hand before placing it in the bin. There was a bang on the door that didn't stop until I had to jog down to the door and pull it open. Christan stood there with Lissa huddled under his jacket.

"Where's Rose?" I asked. Lissa suddenly burst into tears. Is my Roza hurt? Does she need me?

"Can we come in?" Christan asked and I nodded stepping to the side so they could come in. I pushed the door close behind them and walked them into the living room where Lissa and settled herself on the couch and was sniffing.

"Is Rose okay? Is she hurt? Where is she?" I started to bombard them with questions. Christan ran a hand through his hair and tried to sooth his hysterical wife.

"Dimitri… We don't know." I frowned.

"Don't know what?"

"Any of the question's you just asked. I wanted to go look for her but Lissa told me not to."

"Why? Where is my Rose?"

"I just told you-" I turned to Lissa.

"What happened? What did you tell her?" Lissa took in some deep breaths trying to calm herself down but it wasn't working. I started to feel myself getting frustrated "Where the F*ck is she?" Christan jumped to his feet.

"Don't talk to her that way."

"I'll do what I want boy." I spat at him. He glared up at me.

"She's my wife."

"I can see that but I can't see MY fiancé."

"You F-"

"No Christan. Stop it." I looked over his shoulder at Lissa with was whipping her nose with a tissue. "I'll tell you everything if you stop fighting with my husband." I nodded my head and she nodded to the nearby chair.

"Take a seat. It's going to be a long story." I slowly lowered myself into the nearby chair and turned my attention directly to Lissa as she started to take deep breaths in and out as she calmed herself again. "A few days ago Tasha came back into town…" Just those few words told me everything. This story wasn't going to be a pretty one.

Rose's POV

I pulled my jacket around me more as I travelled the streets not really knowing where I was going until I looked up at a street sign.

Everything became all too familiar and I squinted as I looked around the street. The house I grew up in was here. I pulled the hood of my jacket further over my head to try and stop the droplets of water from getting in my face.

I glanced at all the numbers on the houses. One, three, five…. Nineteen, twenty-one. I stood in front of the plain brick house as I was trying to debate whether to go in or not. I bit into my bottom lip and pushed open the small gate at the bottom of the small garden. I walked up to the plain wooden door and knocked.

There was shuffling of feet behind the door and then my mother answered. She was dressed in a robe and yawned. "Rose?" I smiled at her and she let me in. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with Dimitri?" I shook my head trying to not let the tears fall form my eye's again.

"We had a fight." I told her and she sighed and took my hand.

"What about?"

"Lissa told me that Tasha decided to come back and ruin everything." She raised an eyebrow at my words.

"Natasha Ozera?" I nodded.

"Lissa said she brought a child back with her and she's been saying to everyone that it's Dimitri's." I stood there trying to stay strong "I don't want to feel betrayed by the man I love. I want to know that he didn't lie to me and he was telling the truth when he told me the he hadn't seen Tasha since the wedding." My mother sat down on the stool and nodded.

"That's a hard one. Knowing that your fiancé lied and taking charge on it or making it like it was never there." She nodded and someone cleared their throat from behind me. I turned around to see a man that looked way to familiar. I narrowed my eyes at him and then gasped.

"Hey I know you." He grinned at me before winking.

"It's nice to meet you again Rose." I nodded before frowning.

"Why are you here?" He chuckled and nodded at my mother. She smiled and stepped beside him.

"Rose this is Abe." I rolled my eyes. Didn't she know that I already knew that? "He's your father."

MIND BLOWN.

**Sorry had to add that in aha. **

**First I would just like to say... Natasha you stupid cow lol you'll probably be guessing that it's not his child but we'll see...**

**I guess most of this chapter revolves around Book One but oh well.**

**Anyway I will try to update as soon as I can. Maybe Sunday since I have to watch the australian swimming on Sat.**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. Sorry for not updating on Sunday but I had a busy weekend.**

**My little sister's fish died which caused her to go into this depression state today. She's only eleven... poor thing. **

**Then at the end of school someone decided it would be cool to call the school and say they were going to bomb the school**

**Who does that? Seriously? So my younger sister got picked up at like quater to four and she was freaking out. She said it was the worst day of her life.**

**I love my sister. Anyway sorry for my rant... How's your Monday been?**

**Enjoy **

Recap-

"Hey I know you." He grinned at me before winking.

"It's nice to meet you again Rose." I nodded before frowning.

"Why are you here?" He chuckled and nodded at my mother. She smiled and stepped beside him.

"Rose this is Abe." I rolled my eyes. Didn't she know that I already knew that? "He's your father."

MIND BLOWN.

Chapter four

My haw seemed to drop to the floor as he chuckled at my reaction. "But I… You were… What?" I said finally ending up confused.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Rose but it would have made things worse than they were already. When Lissa called your mother asking if she knew if you had left America and didn't know where you were your mother called me. Thankfully I found you in Baia with the Belikov's. Nice family that. A bit weird at times but nice." I crossed my arms and stared at him.

"So you stalked me around Russia?"

"When you got to Lissa's wedding I left you there. Good thing I did though or you would still be locked up in that jail cell serving an eleven year penalty." He grinned at me "You sure know how to get yourself into trouble."

"Yeah." I muttered crossing my arms and sitting onto the kitchen stool.

"I also heard from your mother that you're getting married. Who's the lucky man?" He said with a grin. I groaned and covered my eyes while shaking my head. "Going through a rough patch eh? Don't worry. If he loves you then you'll be back in his bed in no time." I dear god. Wasn't he supposed to be my father?

I look up at them both and bite down on my lip. "He lied to me."

"He lied to you? He's cheating on you? Where's my shotgun." He muttered the last part to himself as he went through his pockets.

"What? No. That's not it. There's just this woman and she's… a b!tch." He grinned at me.

"Really. Maybe I should shoot her instead."

"No. She has a kid." Abe scoffed and crossed his arms.

"So what's going on anyway?"

"Well maybe I should start from the beginning." I told them everything that has happened over the last few weeks. The lie I had told everyone else and there was me trying to get pregnant for Dimitri. My mother nodded silently as she listened and then I came to the end of the story which was how I ended up here.

"So you see? I'm lost and I don't know what to do." My father nodded before stroking his beard on his chin.

"Rose… Your saying you can't get pregnant right?" She asked me and I nodded. "Maybe you should go and see a doctor. It was very easy for me to conceive. Maybe there's something wrong with Dimitri's… well swimmers or your eggs." I groaned. I really did not want to hear this. "If you want me to we could go to the appointment together and make sure everything is okay with you…" Was this my mother? And if not who the hell is she?

"Sure…" I said sounding unsure of it. She smiled at me before turning to Abe.

"It's getting late." She told him. He nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded as he leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. He turned to me and grinned "See ya too little girl." He said pulling me into a tight gripping hug. I flinched when he chuckled and pulled away. "Be a good girl." He said ruffling my hair and walking out.

I rolled my eyes at him as I heard the door slam. My mother smiled at me.

"What time tomorrow?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Around ten-ish is fine for me."

"Fine with me I only have work in the afternoons." She nodded slowly before looking up at the clock.

"Maybe you should go home as well."

"Why can't I stay here?" I questioned and she sighed before crossing her arms.

"You need to go home. You can't avoid him forever even if it means facing him." I sigh and pull a hand through my hair. She was right. Even if she had been a crap mother she had always been right.

"Fine." I muttered crossing my arms and standing to my feet.

"Just remember that he obviously loves you." She said patting my arm "Even if he has a kid out there." I nodded before heading out of her house. The rain had stopped by now so I was left to walk home in the wet making me shiver and wrap my arms around me on the walk home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just past eleven when I came home. I quietly unlocked the door and pushed it open. I could hear sobbing from somewhere in the house. It wasn't a woman sobbing. It was a man. I laid my keys down on the nearby table and made my way towards the kitchen where Dimitri was sitting with his head in his hands. I slowly walked up to him and placed my hand on his back.

"Dimitri?" I asked and he snapped his head up.

"Roza? You came home." He whispered before cupping my cheek in his hand. I nodded before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead. "It's a lie." He told me truthfully "I never slept with Tasha. She's a lying... Well you know." I smiled at him.

"I know and it's okay. I was just angry and upset about everything."

"I know but agilest we both have something to look forward to." He whispered as he placed a hand on my stomach planted a kiss on my lips.

"Dimitri, I have to tell you something-" He cut me off by deepening the kiss further before wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me off my feet and into his arms.

I laid on my stomach and tucked my hands under the pillow I had my head laid on while Dimitri ran his hand over my back. I sighed. It felt good being back in our bed together. "So Rose… I was wondering. With the baby coming and everything I was thinking that we should convert the study into a nursery ready for the baby." I didn't say anything. He didn't push it either.

When I decided to get out of bed I headed into the bathroom so I could have a shower. This was sort of like my happy place. I rubbed the shampoo into my hair as a song popped into my head. "Hey I heard that you're a wild one." I sang "OOOOOOOHHHHH." I bit my lip trying to remember the rest of the words when I heard Dimitri chuckle from outside the door.

"Going to become a pop star Rose?" He asked me and I grinned. I didn't answer him though.

I hopped out of the show after I was done and pulled a towel around me. As I opened the bathroom door there was no sign of Dimitri. I frowned and headed over to the wardrobe. "Rose." I heard Dimitri shout from downstairs "I'm leaving now. I'm going to the shops after work. Do you want anything?"

I walked out while towel drying my hair "No thanks. Just go." He grinned at me "Go and save lives and make the guys jealous with your sexy body and all the girls swoon. I'll be here till two." He chuckled and I blew him a kiss. "Now get the hell out of here." I said waving my hand at him.

"I love you." He called as he went towards the door and I walked back into our bedroom.

"Love you to." I heard him chuckle quietly as he closed the front door.

I quickly pulled on clothes as I waited for my mother to turn up. It was weird having her actually be nice to me for once but it was a nice weird.

I combed my hair back and hummed to myself as I did so. I heard a car pull up outside and I pulled it into a pony tail before running down stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat outside the doctors waiting patiently as I waited to be called in. A woman came out in a lab coat "Rosemairy Hathaway." She called making me roll my eyes. I stood up and made my way towards her.

"Good morning Rosemairy-"

"Rose." I interrupted her and she nodded smiling.

"Of cause. I hate my full name as well. Isabella. Just call me Bella though."

"Er… Okay." She smiled at my mother and led me into a room. I took a seat on the small bed they had there.

"Alright Rose. I'm going to ask you a few questions." I nodded. "Okay. Are you currently married?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"No engaged."

"Oh. Congratulations." She said with a big smile. I liked her already. "Okay… Is there any stress in your life? Work? Friends?" I shook my head

"No… I don't think so. I work at a small café so there is really no stress there and my best friend is pregnant so it's hard to be stressed with her."

"Okay. That's good… Is there any reason that you may not be able to conceive? Like are you taking the pill or using protection?"

"No… I don't use the pill and we don't like to use protection." She nodded at my words.

"That's okay." She scribbled down some notes onto her clipboard before placing it down on her table and smiling at me "I'm just going to do an ultra-sound so I can check to see if everything is okay. It won't take long." I nodded slowly before she asked me to lay back.

"Okay it's going to be a bit cold but that's all you'll feel." I nodded and she smoothed some gel onto my belly. I flinched at the coldness. I watched her as she studied the small black and white screen before I closed my eye's trying not to think about it.

I felt her begin to whip off the gel from my stomach and wheel herself back over to her desk. She wrote down a few notes before turning to me.

"Okay Rose. I did find some abnormities in your womb. I don't really want to go into detail about it since we both know that you wouldn't know what half of the things I'm saying is." I had to hand it to her. She was right. Smart woman. Must be why she's a doctor and not working at some café.

"Basically somewhere in your life something has hit the part of your stomach where your womb is causing it to be damaged." Oh god no. Please don't say it "Which unfortunately means you can't have children." I felt a hand pat my shoulder "You may get pregnant but your womb may not be able to hold it after agilest the first two months to a few weeks. I'm very sorry Rose."

I ran my hands through my hair and stood up. "Thank you." I whispered shaking her hand and heading out with my mother.

"It's alright Rose. There are always other options but first you have to tell Dimitri. I know he's going to be heartbroken but he is going to notice when you're six months and there is nothing there." I nodded my head. She was right. I had to tell him. Now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I placed the plate in front of the cute teenage couple who must be here on a date or something. I smiled at them as I left. "Rose." I heard my name being called as I walked up to the counter to place my empty plates there. "Roza. Are you hiding from me?" He asked coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I sighed. "So how was your day my sweet? Anything interesting happen?" I turned to him and bit down on my lip. He frowned and lifted my chin so he could see my face.

"What is it?" He asked and I shook my head trying to get him to understand "Rose. You have to tell me." I looked around the café to see people busy but I didn't know who could be listening to us.

"I'll talk to you about it at home." I whispered and he nodded as he took my face in his hands and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"Promise?" I nodded before pushing him away and going behind the counter. I watched as he went and sat back with his mates and continued on as if nothing ever happened. I sighed and shook my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stepped in behind Dimitri as he opened the door and walked in. We hadn't spoken for the entire ride home. My hands twitched nervously as I made my way into the living room and sat down. I watched him shift a few things around and then sit down beside me.

There was a silence between us. I heard him sigh in frustration. "Rose. You said you would explain… So explain." I looked up at him.

"Dimitri… How bad do you want children?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I've always wanted children I just wanted them with the love of my life." I bit down on my lip "Why? Is everything okay? Is something wrong with the baby?" He suddenly asked and I let out a cry.

"Dimitri." I said grabbing his hand "There is no baby… I-I can't have children." He stared at me for a moment before frowning.

"But you were sick… in the morning and then your … Rose. I'm confused."

"Dimitri." I said stroking his cheek "I'm so sorry. When I saw the doctor for the first time I found out that I wasn't pregnant and I was just... overwhelmed by everything. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for everything to happen like this. I was trying to get pregnant but then I saw the doctor today and she-she told me that I could have children."

He suddenly clutched me in his arms and rocked me back and forth "No Rose. It doesn't matter that you can't have children. We have each other." I buried my head into his shirt and clutched it tight in my hands. "I don't care. I love you. Even if lying about having a child it doesn't matter."

"But I thought you want a child." I said looking up at him. He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I don't need children to make me happy. I have you." He said tapping my nose and then kissing it. I let my bottom lip tremble before burring my face into his shirt again.

This is what I wanted.

Tasha's POV

I pulled the shirt over my daughters head. She stared back at me with her big blue eye's "Mummy. What's wrong?" I sighed and patted her hair down."

"Nothing Maria. I'm just tired."

"Then you should sleep." She told me. I smiled.

"I'll sleep if you don't wake me up every morning." I told her and she giggled.

"I'm sorry mummy but I'm like your alarm clock." I laughed at her and hugged her to my chest. I stroked her hair slowly making me trail of into thought.

Yes. I had said that Dimitri was the father of Maria and of cause he wasn't. It was one of his friends from the club that got me drug five years ago and out popped Maria. I didn't care though and I didn't tell him. He was starting out in university and didn't need it.

I just wanted Dimitri. No not want. I needed Dimitri.

My life has been going downhill since I had Maria. I can't afford both of us.

I felt my daughter squirm in my arms making me let her go. She pulled back and frowned at me.

"Mummy, can I go downstairs with aunty Lissa?" I nodded and she giggled as she went. I smiled at her.

I knew what I had to do now. I had to get Rose out of the picture. Completely.

**Arg I hate her again.**

**Infact I hate myself as well. Why would you do that to Rose? She's supposed to have Dimitri's children. **

**Not anymore. Hehehehe. **

**So remember at the start of the book I said I was going somewhere different and here it is. **

**Good bye baby Rose and hello baby tasha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Gosh it's been long. So I guess I'll have to explain myself. over the weekend we went on holiday (No it wasn't good) so I missed out on school. **

**I actually like school people. I know. WEIRDO. No it's just hard to take time of school and then get right back into it.**

**I've also been suffering from a bit of writersblock but it's okay. I'm over that fraz again. I seem to get it a lot.**

**Just have to add this but I found out I'm getting a B in english. A B. Who seriously gives me a B on writing two whole FREAKING stories. My teacher has some serious problems.**

**Enough about me. On to the story**

Chapter five

Rose POV

Two months later

I dunked the dish into the water and ran the wet soapy cloth over it. I heard the front door open and then slam shut. I flinched and turned around slowly to see Dimitri looking furious. I watched as he threw his bag into the front room and launched himself up the stairs. I frowned and quietly followed him after leaving everything in my hands in the sink.

I walked up to our study which held his sort of homemade gym. I knocked on the door quietly before opening it a tad. Dimitri was punching the brick wall which he decided not to have pasted over. I swallowed "Dimitri?" I asked in a quiet voice. He turned around and glared at me.

"Can I not have some time alone for one?" He growled at me marching over to me. I looked at him confused. He shoved me out of the doorway and slammed the door shut. I stood there a moment. A little in shock and a little because I couldn't feel as if I could walk. My lip twitched in anger as I glared at the door.

"You d!ck." I shouted back at him and walked back down the stairs. I walked towards the front door and slammed it shut behind me as I walked out. What a douchebag. If he can think he can walk into our house like that then he's got another thing coming. I walked towards my car and quickly unlocked it before turning it on and driving down the street.

Okay rule while you're on an anger rampage in a car:

Rule number one- No drink driving

Rule number two- Don't take drugs

Rule number three- Just watch the road and try not to kill anyone.

I felt my eye twitch again as I kept my eyes on the road at all times. "Remember the rules Rose." I muttered to myself "Remember the rules." I took a deep breath and banged on my steering wheel making the horn go crazy as an old lady pulled out in front of me.

Stupid old people. How I hate them.

I glared at the small car in front of me and continued to even as it turned off. I heard my cell phone go off beside me. I grabbed it "What?" I barked before hearing a squeak. I sighed "Hello?"

"Rose? Are you okay? I went over to your house and Dimitri answered the door-"

"He actually answered the door?" I questioned.

"Yeah but he nearly punched Christan in the face. What's wrong with him?"

"You tell me. He decided to not tell me anything." Droplets of rain started to fall down onto my windscreen. I narrowed my eyes and flicked on the window whippers.

"Oh Rose it was so scary. He looked like he was ready to kill someone." I saw a flash of lightening hit the ground and a deep roaring thunder follow shortly behind.

"Mummy…" I heard from far away "I'm scared." It was Cobi. I wasn't surprised he wasn't really one for loud noises.

"Aw it's okay honey. Come here and talk to aunty Rose with me." I heard some rustling and I smiled "Say hello Cobi."

"Hello Aunty Rose." He called and I chuckled.

"Hey Cobi. How are you? Being a big, strong boy for mummy."

"Yes Aunty Rose. I'm doing exactly what you told me to do."

"Good because you know-"

"That daddy is a whimp and can't even take down a fly. I know."

"Hey. I can totally take down a fly." I heard Christan's voice from far away. I chuckled.

"No. I remember that time When that fly-"

"You swore we would never speak of that again. Give me the phone Lissa."

"You son deserves to know these things." I shouted and then laughed as I heard shouting and giggling and then the line went dead. I grinned and threw the phone into the seat next to me. I glanced around and bit my lip. Now where the hell was I?

The town had that feeling of someone getting murdered regularly. I glanced around. There was agilest a stripper club every other building or a bar of some sort. I scrunched up my face and pulled over. I quickly locked the door and turned on my navigation system. "Conciliating." I rolled my eye's at the annoying voice and leaned back in my seat and waiting for it to start working. I glanced out the window to see three figures huddled up to each other. I frowned. They almost looked like children. I swiped away the fog that had begun to build up on the window from the heat.

I was right. Three children sat huddled up. Actually it was more one child, a toddler and a baby but it didn't matter. I pushed my door open and pulled my jacket over my head before slamming the door behind me. I hurried over to them but kept my jacket over my head as the five year old boy looked up at me "Where are your parents?" I asked him. He stared at me as if I was really asking him a question. I bend down to his level "It's alright… Do you have a mom or a dad around here?" I watched as he slowly shook his head and gripped his younger sister closer to his chest. She must only been about a year old.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him and he nodded his head more energetic this time. "I've got some food in the car… if you want some. I also have a warm house you could stay at. Would you like that?" I asked him. He stared at me for a moment and I smiled "It's okay. You can trust me." I watched as he stood up and grabbed his sister's hand that seemed to be slumbering over her feet but managing.

I shuffled back to the car and opened the door before helping them all in. "Alright." I said grabbing a nearby blanket and covering him "Here's a blanket. Okay I have chips, cookies, doughnuts and a sandwich. Take your pick." I told them and I jumped into the front seat before shutting the door and turning to them.

"So have you been on the streets for long?" I asked him. He looked up at me. I saw his lips move and I tilted my head "Sorry?"

"I've been waiting for our mother." I finally heard him whisper and I nodded. I grabbed a bottle of water and handed to him.

"Here. You probably haven't had much to drink either." I waited a few moments before he reached for it and took it in his small hand. "How long have you been waiting for your mother?"

"A few months." I heard him whisper again. He must be scared. I saw him shiver and I bit my lip.

"Are you cold? I can turn up the heating if you like." He nodded and I turned it up a bit more. I turned back to him "Would you mind if I bring you back to my house? I can give you proper food and I live with my fiancé. He can make you the best Coco." I said with a smile. First I had to knock him out of his stupid mood he's in.

I watched the small boy nod and I turned around and strapped myself in. I pulled out and started heading the way I came. I looked at the three of them in my rear-view mirror. "What's your names?" He looked up at me. He had dark blue bambi eye's that seemed to stand out in his features. His dark black hair was starting to try into a clean looking dark brown. His sisters had similar features on them as they huddled further into the blanket to try and get warmth.

I didn't get a response to his question. I nodded. I was going too fast. I had to earn their trust since they had lost so much. I moved a strand of hair behind my ear and sighed. "I understand that you don't trust me. You only met me a few minutes ago. I'll understand if you don't want to go into the government system." He looked up at me with wide eyes. He didn't and I smiled "That's fine as well. I have enough room for you all. You can stay with me and my fiancé if you wish."

I watched as he nodded. Did he want to stay with me and Dimitri? I gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Okay then." I cleared my throat "My name is Rose. Well it's actually Rosemary but I hate that name. It makes me sound like a nun." I heard a little snigger and I smiled. So he was a little boy under all of those rags.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pulled up outside of my house and smiled. The rain has started to die down into small droplets and I opened the car door for the kids to get out. I looked at the small boy who had yet not told me his name. I watched him struggle to hold his little sisters hand and the baby.

"May I hold her?" I offered. He stared at me for a moment trying to decide if he should. He seemed to be having a battle inside before he finally nodded and passing her to me. The small baby looked like it had been through a lot. It looked like it was dead but you could tell it was still alive by the quiet and steady breathing it had. It was most likely sleeping.

I locked the car behind me and headed towards the front door. The other two followed close behind me. I pushed it open quietly to hear someone turn on the kettle and it begin to get louder. I glared at the door before gathering them all on the couch and covering them in a blanket. "I'll get you some spare clothes that I have. I'll be right back okay." I told them before rushing off into the kitchen.

I saw Dimitri literally stabbing the coffee and then pouring it into cup. I glared at him "The hell is your problem?" I hissed at him. He dropped his spoon in the cup and turned to me.

"What's wrong with me? Oh just that I heard what you and Adrian did while I was away for that weekend." I frowned. Adrian? What?

"I haven't spoken to Adrian in years."

"Oh? And he just happens to call your phone saying that you should both 'catch up' again." He glared at me.

"And you actually believed him? He's been sending me messages like those for years and you actually believe what he's saying instead of me? I actually feel embarrassed that you don't trust me."

"I don't trust you? If I didn't trust you then I wouldn't have decided to marry you." His voice began to get too high for my liking and I covered his mouth. I glared at him and he glared back.

"Can you not shout? I have three children in the other room waiting for me to get back there any minute and you're here shouting about our relationship issues."

"So we are having issues? I thought you said it wasn't true." I gripped my hair in my hands. I wanted to scream.

"It's not. Stop twisting my words. Now get in the freaking living room and say hello to those kids before I rip your hair out." He stared at me for a moment before his eye's seemed to go from a glare to a normal, unemotional stare. He finally nodded and left. I left behind him but made my way up the stairs and into the room that lissa's kids normally stay in when they come over.

If I remember correctly they left some clothes here over the past years. I opened the top draw in the small set I had in there. Jackbot. I grabbed a few of Cobi's that looked like they would fit and some of Jasmin's.

I came down the stairs and into the front room. I saw Dimitri crouching in front of the three children gently stroking the baby's head but nodding to what the boy was saying. I approached them and Dimitri turned to me "Rose. This is Tyler, Alice and Lydia." He said pointing to each of them. I raised my eyebrows and put my hands on my hips.

"So you tell him what your names are but not me? What is this?" I said throwing my arms up and then crossing them." Dimitri Chuckled before squeezing Tyler's knee lightly. I watched as Dimitri stood up and made his way towards us. "I was thinking about going to set up the kids room for them. I'll just drag an extra small mattress for the baby." I nodded as he lent forward and kissed my cheeks before whispering in my ear "We also have to talk later." I nodded understanding what he meant. We really did have to talk.

I watched him as he left and turned to the kids "You guys wanna watch some TV?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I balanced the tray on my hand as I placed the five cups down in front of the boys "Thanks Rose." They all mumbled and I smiled at them.

"No problem guys… Hey Eddie how was the date the other day?" He blushed and I couldn't help but grin "That bad huh? What happened? She invited you back to her place." The table start to hoot and the boys next to him nudged him.

"Stop interfering with my dating life." He muttered and I chuckled. He looked up at me "I heard that you and Dimitri have some little visitors around the house." I shrugged my shoulders but nodded.

"Yeah…"

"So have you like fostered them or what?"

"No. We would like to adopt them but they are legally not ours. Where is Dimitri anyway?"

"He's back at the station with some other boys." It was silent for a moment. They must of guessed that something with wrong with Dimitri and I. I nodded slowly before making my way away from the table. I fiddled with the edge as I leaned up against the counter.

"Rose. Those kids are a charm." I heard Mia muse to me. I tilted my head in confusion "The boy hardly speaks and wants to help the cook actually cook. The toddler is following me around everywhere but it's so adorable and the baby hasn't cried once."

"Thanks." I muttered and she grinned.

"Lighten up Rose. This is good. It means that your boy has a gift. He obviously wants to be a cook. Maybe Dimitri can help him." She told me giving me a nudge with her shoulder and I sighed.

"Dimitri and I aren't really on speaking terms at the moment." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Are you sleeping in the same bed?" She asked me.

"Well yeah."

"Then you're on sleeping terms which means." She wiggled her eyebrows and I glared at her.

"No. I don't want pity sex."

"Oh come on. You're engaged for god sake. I actually envy you for having such a hunk of meat lying next to you every night and you're not going to take advantage for what you have?" She shook her head. "What a waste." I narrowed my eyes at her and frowned.

"It won't go to waste. In fact I'm going over to the station right now to take advantage of it." I told her taking of my apron and handing it to her.

"You go girl." She said sending me a wink and I charged out of the café and towards the station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't realise It would take so long to get there. I wrapped my arms around my shoulder as I approached the entrance. Well actually it was more of the garage. I saw two legs stick out from under the truck as someone started to fix underneath.

I knew exactly whose legs they were. I bit my lip to try and stop me from laughing at him. "Hey Timmy, can you pass me the spanner?" I held back a chuckle as I looked around for someone. There was actually no one here. I grinned and grabbed the spanner and put it into the waiting hand of Dimitri. I saw it disappear back under and there was some noises and deep breathing. "Could you help me down here?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I can't. I'm wearing a skirt." I told him. He pulled himself up from underneath the truck and frowned before he looked up at me.

"R-Rose?" He asked as if I wasn't actually here. I nodded "What are you doing here?" I shrugged as he went to stand up but I pushed him back down.

"No. You're going to stay there and listen to what I have to say." I told him. He nodded uneasily before I let out a breath "Look I'm sorry for everything. I don't even know what I did anymore. If it was the phone calls from Adrian then I truly am sorry. I have tried to block his number for ages now but he seems to find a way to call me." He stared at me and then shook his head.

"No I thought you were angry with me. I thought it was something I did. Maybe you didn't believe me when I told you that Tasha's child wasn't mine or maybe it was something completely different that I didn't know about. Am I not spending enough time with you Rose? Am I… Are we drifting apart?" Right there and then I wanted to cry. I shook my head and knelt down beside him.

"No. You didn't do anything. You've been perfect." He finally leaned forward and captured my lips in his. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist and deepened the kiss. Then something popped into my mind.

SH!T. THE KIDS.

**So did you enjoy it? It was only right pages long but it was more bunched up this time. it has over three thousand words though so thats good.**

**I would also like to thank everyone for reviewing. You've been great.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Sorry I have to say this but it's true- HUNGER GAMES =D**

**REVIEW**


	6. Authers note

**Hey everyone. I'm so so SO sorry for not updating in like months. Theres not really a reason for it. I suppose I got really bad writers block. I just need someting to get me inspired to write about Dimitri and Rose. I should just read the books again but I unforchunatly I have all these assignments due and I'm trying to write another story (Not on this site) Sigh. I suppose this story has been put on the back seat and I'm so Sorry. **

**Year nine is hecktic. Hating life.**

**So anyway I think I'm going to be taking more reviews inputs so I can finish the story finally. It's always there at the back of my mind that I should complete this. So here I am again. **

**For those who think that I've either died or vanished off the face of the earth. SORRY. I'm still here just struggling with life. You know the normal.**

**So below is a little taster of what is to come. The actual chapter should be up in about two weeks... Hopefully. This will only happen if you give me ideas so i can actualy think of thing. Thanks everyone**

Chapter six

Tasha's POV

I pulled up into the drive way and studied the house Rose and Dimitri had made for themselves. It looked fine on the outside but what I've heard was completely different.

The news of Rose not being able to become pregnant suddenly brought an idea to my head. I have a child right here. I glanced over at my young baby girl who was fiddling with the end of her dress. She looked board and tired.

"We only have to go in and say hello to everyone." I told her quietly stroking the similar dark brown hair that Dimitri had on his head. "Then we can go to the park and buy an ice cream." I kissed her head and opened the door.

"Will Uncle Christian be there?" She asked hopefully. She made an instant connection with my nephew the moment we arrived. I nodded and took her small hand in mine. I made my way up to the door and knocked on it. Christian was the one to open it.

"Tasha?" He asked confused why I was here. "W-what are you doing here?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm here to see the father of my child. Now if you don't mind." I shoved Christian aside and put my plan into motion.

Step one- Get rid of Rose.

**If your interested then please review and tell me what you want to happen in this. PLEASE TELL ME or I don't know... Anyway it's nice to update again.**

**Review and whatever**


	7. I'm so sorry

**Hey everyone so I understand that you've been dying to read the rest of the story but I have some bad news. I know it's kind of a lame excuse but I've been swamped with school work and I have a drama performance I have to practice for. So that's why I've decided to do this. I know you guys are going to hate me but unfortunately I can't continue on with this story. So yeah I get if you guys wanna tell me some hate and bitch to me and stuff but I just had to let you guys know that I won't be continuing. If someone wants to adopt this story then you can message me through the inbox thingy. **

**So I won't be taking my account down so you guys can continue on reading my other books but I won't be updating anymore. See ya guys and have a nice time**


	8. New adopted

**So this story has officially been adopted by The Gentle. She is an amazing writer and I love the work shes done so far. **

**She's changed the title to The Perfect White lie. Sorry it's taken so long for me to put this up but I've been bombarded by homework but guess what... Holidays in three days. YAY. Anyway if you have any comments or questions for me just post in the review section or message me.**

**Also once the work calms down I will be for sure posting something else on here but until then you'll have to wait. **

**Love from LiveByTheBook or Natasha**


End file.
